American Confederacy Rules
Faction AA produces the Exosuits and Shields used by the American Confederacy. The Exosuits are designed to allow operation in zero atmosphere and zero gravity environments for extended periods of time. The suits have onboard systems with advanced integrated heads-up-displays. The construction of the suits involves a weaving of Kinetic Plating into all of the material as well as mounting Kinetic Hard Plates to help the occupant survive impacts. The Kinetic Hard Plates are mounted on ports and can be removed to allow for a Exosuit to connect into a Powered Suit. Currently there are three Powered Suit Models in use by the ACFS: *Combat Variant Armor: CVAII *Advanced Variant Armor: AVAIV *Enhanced Variant Armor: EVAVII CVAII is the second produced model of the Combat Variant Armor. The armor is a lightweight design for improved mobility. AVAIV is the fourth produced model of the Advanced Variant Armor. The armor is a medium build designed that offers better protection as well as slightly improved mobility. AVAIV suits are designed with four weapon mounts (one on each forearm and one on each shoulder) and a belt mount. EVAVII is the seventh model of the Enhanced Variant Armor. This armor is designed with reinforced layering and heavy duty servos to allow for operations with heavy equipment in heavy duty operations. EVAVII suits are designed with four weapon mounts. EVAVII suits can support Super Heavy Weapons but the size of the weapon and power generators disallows for other weapons to be taken. 1:60 Scale Special Rules The training required by the American Confederacy Security Directive increases the Coherency Range of all American Confederacy Units by double. Thus a 2" Coherency range counts as 4" and a 4" Coherency Range (AVAIV) counts as 8". American Confederacy Security Forces (ACSF) also are trained to drop and stay still. They can use the Hugging Cover Action when not on terrain and additionally receive an additional +2 Bonus to Armor and +2 Bonus to Obscurity when Hugging Cover. The Unit Designation in the ACSF are Team (Tier 0), Crew (Tier 1), Squad (Tier 2), Section (Tier 3), Platoon (Tier 4), Detachment (Tier 5), and Company (Tier 6). *Crews, Tier 1, can purchase Light Artillery Packages, Call for Reinforcements, and issue Battlefield Commands to the Team purchased under them. *Squads, Tier 2, can purchase Medium Artillery Packages, Call for Reinforcements, and issue Battlefield Commands to the Crews purchased under them. *Sections, Tier 3, can purchase heavy Artillery Packages, Call for Reinforcements, and issue Battlefield Commands to the Squad purchased under them. When building a force the division into these units is as such: *Team consists of 1-3 Models - EN-2 or EN-3 *Crew consists of 6 Models (two or three Teams) - EN-4 or EN-5 *Squad consists of 2 Crews (12 Models) - EN-5 or EN-6 *Section consists of 2 Squads (24 Models) - EN-6 or EN-7 *Platoon consists of 2 Sections (48 Models) - EN-7 or EN-8 *Company consists of 3 Platoons (144 Models) - EN-8 or EN-9 Armor Exosuits: *Armor: 6 *Vigor: 6 Exosuits are worn underneath the Powered Suits so these benefits apply to all units: +1 Flame Tolerance (+1 Armor and Vigor against Flame and Plasma Weapons) Kinetic Plating (+1 Armor and Vigor, -2 Armor and Vigor when attacked by Energy Weapons|Flame and Plasma weapons cancel out with the Flame Tolerance) CVAII: *Jump Obstacles up to three times the height of the model *8" Movement per Movement Action (Replaces 6") *No Penalties for moving across Difficult Terrain (Replaces 2:1) *Moving across Tough Terrain is treated like Difficult Terrain (Replaces 3:1 with 2:1) *Force: 6 (+1 from standard) AVAIV: *Jump Obstacles up to three times the height of the model *Rifles are treated as Carbines (No penalty for using one action to shoot) *Heavy weapons are treated as Rifles (No penalty to movement and gains a +3 Bonus to Accuracy for using two actions to shoot) *+2" to the Units Coherency Ranges (Increases the Standard 2" Coherency Range to 4") *Counts as two models for the purposes of morale, spotting, and when in close combat *Armor: 7 (+1 from Exosuit) *Force: 7 (+2 from Standard) *Firing three or more weapons during an action takes a -2 Penalty to Accuracy on all shots. *Items mounted to the belt can be used during the Movement Action, the use of an item takes 1" of movement (leaving 5" of movement). EVAVII: *Rifles and Heavy Weapons are treated as Carbines (no penalty for using one action) Counts as two models for the purposes of morale, spotting, and when in close combat *+1 Flame Tolerance (Stacks as +2) *Armor: 8 (+2 from Exosuit) *Force: 7 (+2 from Standard) *Vigor: 7 (+1 from Exosuit) *Any amount of the mounted weapons can be fired without penalty. Super Heavy Weapons on a EVAVII have these penalties: **2" Movement **Requires 2 Actions to Shoot Weapons The full list of currently known weapons produced by GAG: *DM2 (Pistol) *DM3 (Carbine) *DMC3 (Rifle|MG) *DMP3 (Heavy|MG) *DM4 (Rifle) *DMP4 (Heavy|MG) *DM5 (Rifle) *DM6 (Heavy|Anti-Material) *DMP6 (Heavy|MG) *DM7 (Heavy) *DM8 (Super Heavy) *DM12 (Super Heavy) Ammunition Types: *Shotgun Rounds - Canisters packed with several BBs. Adds Category: Shotgun *Concussion Rounds - Canisters designed to explode on impact. Adds Category: Straight Shot *Hellfire Rounds - Canisters designed to release a flammable gel and ignite it. Adds Category: Flame Key: *GAG - Gauss Arfau Gweithgynhyrchu *DM - Dryll Magnetig (Magnetic Firearm) *DMC - Dryll Magnetig Cysylltu (Magnetic Linked Firearm) *DMP - Dryll Magnetig Peiriant (Magnetic Machine Firearm) Vehicles Special Rule: Open Passengers on this vehicle ride on the outside. Meaning they can shoot and can be shot at. When the passengers are being shot at then they count as defending terrain: +3 Armor and +1 Obscurity; they do not, however, receive an accuracy bonus. The reasons for not receiving an accuracy bonus is in regards to no longer needing to take accuracy penalties as they themselves will not be moving and can instead spend both actions on shooting while the vehicle is moving for them. Now, the vehicles movement will affect their accuracy; but their accuracy is then affected like a vehicle (4” penalties instead of 2”). When the enemy is shooting at the passengers and fails the spot check (+1 obscurity for differentiating between the vehicle and the passengers) then they still have the option of shooting the vehicle (at this Value they automatically count as spotting the vehicle). When shooting at the passengers and you miss by one or two (needing to roll a 4 or lower and you roll a 5 or 6) then the hit instead is counted against the vehicle (if it can scratch the vehicle, that is). When the passengers are shooting then they are required to take a spot check like normal; however the vehicle can benefit from these spot checks (within 6” vehicle coherency). When shooting from an open vehicle then it is based on angle of vision, passengers on the starboard side of a vehicle cannot shoot tangos on the port side. The angles for shooting is 210 degrees and 135 degrees. If riding on the corner of a Kesslr then you have 210 degree angle of view; if riding on the center side of a Kesslr or on a Haleon then you have only 135 degree angle of view. Special Rule: Main Battle Tank The Combat Variant Kesslr is classified as a Main Battle Tank. A Super Heavy Weapon can be fired without taking additional penalties to movement and accuracy. Normal penalties for moving and shooting still apply. Special Rule: Large Target Vehicles are large targets, when spotting a large target you receive +1 to skill; or, in this case, the enemy can spot your vehicles with greater ease. Additionally, being large targets, vehicles are easier to hit. +1 to accuracy when shooting at a large target; or, again in this case, the enemy can hit your vehicles with greater ease. Special Rule: Aerial Aerial vehicles are not affected by terrain; they are not hindered by terrain, they cannot hide behind terrain, and they can shoot the enemy as if the enemy was not in terrain. Additionally, Aerial vehicles are easier to spot and harder to hit. +3 Skill when spotting an Aerial Vehicle, -3 Accuracy when shooting an Aerial Vehicle. Drop Pods Drop pods used by the American Confederacy are individual occupancy objects designed with multiple countermeasures to clutter the sky and throw off anti-air weapon systems. Every occupied pod that is dropped is accompanied with two empty pods; thus increasing the clutter by three times. Within the last thousand feet of a drop the final shell of the pod breaks apart to create a barrier of equally sized pieces around the occupant; these pieces land surrounding the occupant to allow for them to immediately have terrain after deploying. Thus a model deployed by drop pods immediately counts as defending terrain and cannot be flanked. Drop pods are called in as reinforcements through the use of a command action; the drop pods will arrive on the turn immediately following the use of that command action. When calling for the reinforcements then a position of interest is chosen, a Value for which the player wishes for the drop pods to arrive. If the command action has been used without having a team mark/spot that location then you roll to scatter 2d10 inches off of that location. If the location was marked/spotted then you roll to scatter d5 inches off of that location. The Value at which the scatter rolls is called the Value of drop; and any models in the drop are placed within 2” for every model of that Value (if the unit has 4 models then they are placed within 8”). It is suggested to have pieces of terrain of equal size to the models that can be placed on the field, these pieces of terrain are to represent the pod shells of the occupied and two unoccupied pods that have landed surrounding the model. If drop pods scatter to be landing on-top of a friendly or enemy unit, friendly or enemy vehicle, or onto terrain, then anything within the drop zone will take a P4F4 hit (if it is two models dropping then anything within 4” of the Value of drop will take damage, if it is four models dropping then anything within 8” of the Value of drop will take damage. The occupants of a drop pod are required to have jet packs and so will not take damage from the drop as they can make minor alterations to their flight path to avoid hitting something major. However, if the terrain is impassible, such as a pool of lava that happens to be larger then the drop zone, then all the models are immediately lost. As already mentioned, models deploying by pod are surrounding by the pieces of shell and thus count as defending terrain (+3 Armor and +1 Obscurity) however do not receive accuracy bonuses as they just deployed as reinforcements. It is possible to shoot at drop pods while they are being deployed, the pods receive -6 Obscurity being quite easily noticeable targets. However, with the speed that the pods are deploying at, and the amount of clutter from multiple pods and pieces of shell breaking off, there is a -6 accuracy penalty for shooting at falling pods. Anti-Air System that negate aerial bonuses will still receive a -3 accuracy penalty. Because two empty pods are dropped then only 1/3 of successful hits will actually count as hits; thus if you roll three hits then only one roll for armor is required. The occupants receive +3 armor and +1 vigor while in the pod. Card Game American Confederacy Cards favor Unit Cards with the Mobile and Attacker Ability. Several American Confederacy Cards have the Powered Armor Stat, meaning that they can equip four Equipment Cards and can have two weapon equipment cards; Confederacy Cards make use of several Equipment Cards.